


The Artifact

by SlySama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Implied Mpreg, Interchanging Top and Bottom, M/M, One Shot, Possessed Draco Malfoy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Same-Sex Marriage, This has a Good Ending. It's a Happy Ending., anger issues, blow job mentions, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySama/pseuds/SlySama
Summary: Draco buys a priceless artifact and is constantly telling his lover to be careful, to bad Harry's such a clutz.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Mentions of Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger - Relationship
Kudos: 28





	The Artifact

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

‘Harry James Potter!!’ There was a brief pause before, ‘HOW DARE YOU?!’

‘Draco, Draco, Love, now come on…Calm down…’ Harry couldn’t help the stutter as he was backed up against the nearest papered wall, his hands defensively held out in front of him, trying to ward off an attack he knew was coming but it was hardly going to help him; he knew.

‘Calm down? **CALM DOWN?!** Don’t you **DARE** to tell me to calm down!’

Oh, wow, the blonde’s face had gone beet red; this was something that hardly happened. Harry tried his hardest never to get the blonde’s anger to this point; not an easy feat, but doable, and nicely promised manipulated Cock suck usually worked wonders to peta it out. That, was not working here.

Shit. Damn it all. Fuck.

Draco adored his magnificent cock sucking skills.

‘Do you, have any idea, just how HARD it was, to acquire that?!’ His arms flailed around wildly as he vainly tried to indicate the rare piece of antique. Which Harry had just irreparably destroyed; he knew how much. It was nothing to sneeze at. Harry gulped and barely restrained himself from shivering, even as he despite knowing, shook his head.

‘No? Well, then what the FUCK were you thinking Potter?!’ You could visibly **hear** Draco’s teeth grinding together and becoming blunt; the audible noise only inches from Harry’s nose served only to make him stutter,

‘I…’

Draco cut him off with a definitive shake of his blonde crown, a fist slamming against the wall right by Harry’s own messy raven crown; the grey eyes pierced his brilliant green that this very minute had lids undeniably flickering.

‘You.’ A finger pointed from the other hand. ‘Will pay, for every little piece that now sits on the foyer floor, is that understood?’ The whispering words were even worse then if the blonde had been yelling like earlier; they were more dangerous, more sinister, more sexy, cruel and downright manipulatively something he had picked up from their prior Potions Professor.

Harry shivered. The blonde knew that type of seductive whispering often turned him on. Sometimes, Harry didn’t mind a little punishment from the blonde; that’s why sometimes, Harry bottomed. Though this time, he really hadn’t meant to break anything on purpose.

It had been a complete accident. He’d been in a hurry.

‘I’m sorry…I didn’t mean too—

‘ **I** do not care whether you meant to do it, or if you didn’t. The only thing I **care** about, was that it was extremely expensive, extremely hard to come by, and extremely difficult to repair. I told you, I told you time and time again, to be fucking **careful**! But did you listen?!’

Harry swallowed again as the stormy eyes continued to pierce him, glaring into his shimmering irises and appearing to grab onto Harry’s very soul and squeezing until it oozed and burst into flames.

He really, really hadn’t meant too.

He so desperately wanted to smack his best friend upside the head, and a few times more here and there, because **he** had fled the moment the pricey artifact had fallen and smashed, and Harry’s eyes had turned to saucers.

Lousy friend.

If he came in the morning to find his best friend bludgeoned to death on their foyer floor, then it would be entirely his own fault if he got traumatised.

Prat.

Harry had sat in Draco’s favourite armchair all afternoon in the drawing room, mind racing, hands shaking around a full tumbler of Firewhisky, blank eyes staring into the twining colours of the flames in the lit fireplace, trying to soak up what presumably would be the last time he would ever smell Draco’s amazing scent, just waiting until the blonde came through those large double doors, crossed the threshold to trample over the shards of his artifact and marched in to murder him.

He’d been so fucking jittery.

Ironically, this was how he had begun to picture things. The odd thing was that, the blonde had sighed upon entering their home of three years, he’d then proceeded to divest himself of coat, jumper, and boots before obviously stepping OVER the shards of broken antique, into the drawing room and had snogged Harry before, well, before this…

It had been a nice moment, a brief remembrance of their love before his untimely demise at the hands of his lover.

The blonde had been so calm to begin with, but the look in his grey eyes had belied how he’d felt, had belied the actions a few seconds prior; so Harry had quickly jumped the armrest and fled. The blonde had given chase immediately, their bare feet thudding on the burnished wood floors.

Unfortunately, Harry really hadn’t had anywhere to run too. So, here he was, trapped against the entrance foyer of their home, stuck between two muscly arms and a hard heaving body, the dark storm grey eyes of a very pissed off boyfriend.

If only he could fix this with a blowjob.

He could see it was going to be a very sad day for the wizarding world. He could just see the headlines now, of all the news papers and magazine rags;

**_Harry Potter, Defeater of the Evil Dark Lord, the Man-Who-Lived TWICE, dies age 25 by angry Lover, Draco Malfoy._ **

Yeah, he didn’t relish the idea of dying by Draco’s hands, and he doubted it would be such a pleasing situation for the blonde. He didn’t want his lover to go to Azkaban, he’d already got him out of that once; he couldn’t do it if the blonde had actually done something to deserve going there?

Besides, he doubted Draco would want it to be over something so ridiculous like a smashed relic. Fuck, if that’s what it took to make things right, Harry would go out and find a new one. Fuck everything and everyone that even dared to tell him there wasn’t at least ONE more.

Damn it though that it wasn’t ever easy to get the blonde out of a mood like this one. Especially if you were the one that got him into that mood, let alone if YOU were the one that actually **could** get him out of it…

So…Fuck. He was screwed wasn’t he?

‘Um…Draco?’

The blonde growled nastily, his stormy eyes narrowing to mere slits and the fist beside Harry’s head clenching after slamming the hard stone beneath the wallpaper that had been pressed there. He swallowed, trying to calm his erratically beating heart; it felt like it was about to jump straight out of his quivering chest. Shit. Come on Harry! ‘I really, honestly, didn’t mean to do it. Please, calm down?’

Draco shook his head. He pushed his free hand against Harry’s chest, pressing heavily into the rumpled t-shirt. ‘ ** _Keep talking Potter and I may not be able to restrain myself; I am_ this _close_**.’ He shifted and let Harry’s vision pinpoint the thumb and forefinger almost completely touching each other ‘ ** _To actually hurting you_**.’

Harry blinked, his mouth opening slightly. They hadn’t come to actual blows in quite some years now, the closest they’d come were elbows in ribs when they fought for who would top for sex; when they were indecisive. The last time Harry could actually remember, was the year after Draco’s trial at the Ministry and Harry’d been so pissed that he hadn’t received a “Thanks”, not even in some much as a Letter.

Harry mentally snickered, envisioning that moment; at least he hoped he’d only snickered internally. That incident had been spectacular, and ironically had been one of the majoring factors of getting them intimately involved. It had been such an epic Daily Prophet and Quibbler Valentines Addition.

Harry honestly didn’t want them to come to blows like this. Besides, they had a party to attend that very night; there would be no appropriate excuses for rocking up black and blue, or not showing up at all because they’d come to physical blows.

It was an important party.

Which actually…Maybe…

Harry thought hard, keeping his eyes open but not really focused on his angry boyfriend inches from his nose. Perhaps he could manipulate that? ‘Draco, listen a minute…Please, if you don’t calm down and you hit me, I’ll more than likely hit you back, and we really shouldn’t do that, not just because we love each other but because we have that really important engagement to attend tonight, remember? And, they probably wouldn’t appreciate us fighting and either, showing up beat up, or not at all…’ He started to whisper, biting hard at the corner of his lip in anxiety, trying to smile through the grimace he felt as he watched the blonde’s features.

The aristocrat remained quiet, the only sign he’d heard at all what Harry had just said was the blink, the twitch of his brow and the step back. The shaking hands went into his slacks pockets.

Harry breathed haltingly and stretched. Having his back pushed against a wall for an hour wasn’t exactly his ideal way to be pressed against a wall; he’d have much preferred to be fucked against a wall instead. The raven met the dragon’s eyes through his overgrown fringe. Draco spoke slowly, before he could open his mouth. ‘I’m going to get dressed…’ He turned then, eyes not meeting Harry’s, his words tense.

That probably didn’t bode well…

[][][]

Once safely alone, sure that he could hear the shower running from their bedroom on-suite, the raven sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his black tresses, feeling extremely agitated. He fell back against the wall, sliding down it. He sat there for a while, listening to the shower.

The night would be a long one.

This was ridiculous.

[][][]

As he walked away from the raven and into their bedroom, Draco couldn’t keep his mind away from the very vivid images of his fists and magic beating Harry to nothing more than a pulp; it was disconcerting because he hadn’t felt this since they were at Hogwarts. Fuck. But how dare that stupid Gryffindor Prat destroy his rare, expensive antique?!

It had cost him most of his hard-earned money to buy that, not to mention he had travelled across the entire globe to find it in the first place! He growled low as he divested himself of his clothes and stepped into the boiling steam of the glass shower stall, that he hadn’t even realised he’d turned on.

Pushing his head under the spray and leaving it there, water droplets falling into his eyes and opened mouth, the blonde went back to those vivid images. He knew he was riling himself up, but he just couldn’t help it.

He was almost positive Potter was out there, probably in the sitting room or kitchen or something feeling discomfiture as he waited for his turn in the shower; they only had one. His own idiotic thoughts swirling about the stupid party they had to attend. It was going to be brutal; he would have to keep himself in check as he drank, the more he drank, the angrier he would become, and he’d probably be hard-pressed to restrain himself from smashing his fist against Harry’s pretty face in front of everyone they knew.

He sighed heavily as he rinsed the coconutty shampoo and conditioner out of his blonde hair and stepped from the shower, unconsciously having already washed his body as he thought. They crossed paths in the bedroom, silently they collected their respective attires and accessories; he pushed the raven roughly out of the way as he grabbed for his favourite coat from the opened wardrobe.

‘Wait.’ He said suddenly, a thought striking fast like a snake. The blonde head tilted, his hand shooting out to grab the raven’s wrist as he moved away. ‘Not so fast.’

‘What? Draco, I need to have a shower…’ Harry’s voice was dejected but he ignored it in favour of smirking and pulling the raven closer to his naked form.

His voice was dangerously low, ‘ ** _We’re wizards Potter, we have magic._** ’ With that whispered, Draco pulled him flush and bit, **HARD** , at the juncture of neck to shoulder; the place it would most hurt.

Harry cried out, flinched and pushed him away with the flat of his hand against the wet chest and swallowed as his other hand pressed tentatively to the wound; it came away soaked in blood. Wide emerald locked with his darkened silver. ‘ **Go have a shower.** ’ With a look, a blink, the raven rushed into the bathroom. The lock clicked behind him and hushed words could be heard beyond the door before nothing as if he’d spelled the room.

[][][]

‘I…I can’t believe he did that.’ He stared at the wound in horror, whispering both a locking charm at the door and a healing spell on the barbaric bite before stripping and stepping into the shower and turning the knob. He shook his head desperately as he stood under the scolding spray.

As if possessed, Harry heard Draco’s hand rattling the door handle. He ignored it with a distinct shake of his head, scrubbing the black with his shampoo; he’d been working out earlier in the day, so it probably smelt a bit on the sweaty side. His fingers were carding through his dark locks when the door was blasted open, as if casting a simple unlocking smell like alohomora wouldn’t have opened it perfectly fine. It hung from its hinges, but this wasn’t what Harry took notice of; it was his lover.

Draco’s eyes were almost black they were that dark, his face was shadowed, he looked possessed and he was striding straight for the steaming shower, and Harry. The towel fell around his ankles and his foot stepped into the shower before Harry could place his hand up and halt the blonde’s progress.

He was frowning, ‘What the hell are you doing? Get out!’ He went to push but his hands were pushed back and his whole body spun to face the tiled shower wall, he was held there. Tightly. ‘The fuck?!’ He shouted.

Something isn’t right here… ‘Draco?’ He tried, his body halting its complaint. Only silence greeted his inquiry and his feet were kicked apart. Harry’s heart thudded in his chest with alarm. ‘Something isn’t right here…’ He didn’t realise he said it aloud. ‘Draco?’

‘Draco?!’ He kept trying, but there was no acknowledgement. What was he going to do? His wand was in the bedroom and he didn’t use wandless magic much because he knew he couldn’t control it without it going haywire, and with his emotions so erratic it was hardly going to be any help here.

‘Draco, come on, for the love of…Draco answer me!’ He yelled, but it didn’t seem to penetrate the blonde’s head. He bit his lip hard, screwed his eyes shut on the light blue patterned tiles of their shower and prayed that the blonde would snap out of it before something dangerous happened.

He tried a scream, but with a whimper, that didn’t seem to work either. His whole body tensed when he was forcibly penetrated; he yelped, clawing at the wall and the possessed man behind him; they always used lubrication and they’d never had sex in the shower because the blonde thought they’d hurt themselves; dangers of water, soap, and tile. Harry’d hadn’t disagreed but he’d always had the fantasy.

This was not how that fantasy had gone. He tried yanking his arm out of the tight hold the blonde’s fingers had around his right wrist. Frustrated, and alarmed because the blonde seemed to have acquire a little extra strength somewhere, Harry stomped one foot on the wet tile as the tears fell through the desperately wild painfully brutal thrusts of Draco’s cock into his unprepared anus.

There wasn’t a single sound escaping behind him, which was alarm enough considering the blonde was usual a vocal sex partner. One of the lovely things Harry adored about the prat. This was so wrong, he knew, even mad, even angry beyond everything, the blonde prat would never rape someone, let alone would he do so to Harry.

[][][]

‘Draco…’ He whispered brokenly; his head now pressed in defeat against the cooled tile. His voice caught in his throat; his nose sniffled as his tears dripped frustratingly down his cheeks. ‘Please…Stop…’

There was a noise abruptly behind him, when for a long time, there had been nothing but the shushing sound of the water pelting into the glass cubicle, the hiccupping of Harry in desperate agony and the harsh slap and thrust of Draco’s thick cock slamming into a tight hole. Hands suddenly loosened around a captured wrist, and the movement seemed to halt.

‘Po—

[][][]

Draco’s head shook as the odd fuzziness began to dissipate; strangely, he found himself balls deep inside Harry. How did…? He blinked when he heard a steady stream of sniffling echo around the interior and felt the hitch of the body under his. He jerked, pushing himself away, thankful his cock had gone limp; apparently having come inside his lover already and lent against the closed glass door. ‘Ha—

‘I think…You should get out.’ Harry didn’t turn around as he spoke softly. Draco’s own voice seemed to have left him. He scrambled out of the shower and into the bedroom when he started to physically feel that his come wasn’t the only thing leaking out the raven.

The magic was intense, jittery and all the more dangerous. He fell once on the tiles of the bathroom floor as he fled, realising what he had done. He cursed himself as his ankle began to immediately bruise. How the fuck had that happened?! I don’t remember doing that?! His hands ran agitatedly through his once more wet blonde waves.

SHIT.

‘Why did I do that? I’m angry…But I would never—

He shook his head, grinding his teeth as images of the recent scene jumped to the fore. FUCK.

FUCK.

FUCK.

Hastily he got dressed, then sat in the drawing room, a tumbler of scotch in his hand whilst the other rested on the side of his face, fingers tapping his temple as he stared at the fire in his favourite armchair that smelt like Harry.

It wasn’t long before the raven was emerging out their room and into the doorway, looking as if he was trying not to visibly shake or even cry.

[><]

They sat in silence for the next hour before it was reasonably alright to leave and not be overly early for the festivities, nor late. They arrived at Ron and Hermione’s in silence, and separately rather than their usual “Together”. They both brushed their clothes off, spelled themselves of soot all in silence with the inquisitive stares of both Hosts.

After all, they didn’t just always come together through the Floo, they usual began laughing and chatting about something only they knew of the moment they stepped out into the chamber.

There were half smiles as a bottle of wine was shoved into their hands and the duo strode into the rest of the house where everyone that had already arrived were visibly conversing in an amicable way to those they weren’t well acquainted with, or simply didn’t like but obviously had to be civil because they had mutual friends.

Random games had popped up all of the place and bottles of wine with nibbles were well on their way to already being replaced by round two.

Draco strode straight into the kitchen, his hands clenching around the counter top before reaching determinately for a bottle of something alcoholic that he couldn’t care less was; he supressed the cough that came as he took a swig and the beverage burned a decent sting of fire down his throat.

Harry went straight to an armchair near Neville and Luna and sunk into the plump but **soft** cushion, pulling his collar up; it did look quite suspicious, so it probably wasn’t any wonder it looked like Hermione was voicing her concerns to her newly obtained Fiancé.

‘Hermione, it’s probably a love bite. You know, they have lived together for a while now, and though I don’t want to hear the details from anybody, they obviously have sex.’ He shuddered visibly as he headed to the kitchen away from his fiancée; he frowned when he bypassed the blonde on his way. The man looked deeply troubled and a bit disturbed.

Weird.

Draco closed his eyes and growled so he didn’t scream his frustration, or his pain when the bottle he’d been holding suddenly shattered, leaving him with a number of bleeding cuts in the centre of his palm. He sighed as he stared down at the wounds, seeping, dripping, making a mess as the blood dropped onto the floor.

The last thing he needed right now was to be at an Engagement Party!

‘Are you alright?’

He heaved an internal sigh and tried not to wince as he answered one of the happy couple. ‘I’m fine thank you Granger. I just held the bottle a bit tighter than I should have been, that’s all. Sometimes I don’t know my own strength, or maybe I was just channelling Potter’s “Aunt Marge”.’ He snickered like he thought his lame joke was funny.

Granger only frowned, ‘You should let Harry heal it for you, or at least bandage it up; it might even need both, so they don’t scar. I think I have some Essence of Dittany, if I don’t have that I’m sure we’ve got Murtlap Essence somewhere in the medicine cabinet.’

He tried not to wince or growl; he was sure he ended up doing both because she stared at him in alarm for a moment, one foot stepping back. ‘Draco?’

‘I don’t need the help; I’ll do it myself. Where’s your medicine cabinet?’ His voice was practically a snarl as he demanded where it was and started in the direction she pointed. She mouthed and backed off, watching as he walked away muttering under his breath with his wand flicking down at his palm.

A few choice curse words, and Draco had the bandages wrapped awkwardly around his left hand. Just what he needed, out the corner of his eye he saw Harry hesitating about making his way over; his eyes clearly tried to keep themselves hidden beneath his overgrown fringe; the man had yet to cut it, saying he actually liked it like that, Draco hadn’t ever disagreed though they both complained about it. It probably wouldn’t hurt to cut the split ends…

‘I…I can help…’

Draco blinked. Had he not blinked in a minute? He sighed, rubbing his right hand down his features. ‘Why would you do that, Potter? First, I **am** still angry with you and Second, I did…I did that to you.’ He whispered this part, waving awkwardly at the petite seeker body.

Harry only shook his head, his teeth digging into his bottom lip. ‘Draco…’ He took a step forward, his hand sliding across the counter top as he leaned closer, bringing his hands to either side of the pale featured face. ‘I am really, really, truly sorry for breaking something so valuable. I never meant to, I honestly never meant to. I promise, and I will travel the globe myself as many times as need be to find you a new one, I’ll track it down, I’ll pay whatever I have to for it, okay? I don’t know what happened, I don’t, and it hurt, I’m not going to pretend that it didn’t, but I love you.’ He tilted his head up, just that smallest inch and a half Draco now had on him, and with a small hesitation, he brought their lips together.

Draco moaned down into the kiss, his uninjured hand clenching around the marbled and polished top of the kitchen island bench. It was a huge kitchen, which coincidently was strange considering neither one of the two this house belonged to were very good cooks; so far as he was aware, Harry did the cooking for them.

He clicked his tongue, dragging his uninjured hand up and pulling his slightly shorter lover flush, so he crashed their lips together in a rough and bruising kiss as he told the idiot, ‘I love you too, you stupid Ex-Gryffindor. I bough that damn thing for you, for us. I doubt we’d find another one; it’s really extremely rare Harry. Perhaps one of a kind? And probably just a stupid illogical totem, all things considered.’ He chuckled, stroking the raven’s back through his thin shirt.

He bit the lip harshly but licked the bruised flesh as he stared at the brilliant green intelligent eyes that now were quite baffled by what he’d just said. ‘That’s why I was so angry. Hu. Fuck. It was a Good Fortune, Good Health, Abundant Fertility Artifact. Ancient, ancient wizarding French Relic.’

‘Wait…Why would you buy something like that?’ He questioned, one hand on the chest, right over the heart that beat heavy beneath the palm. Harry blinked, frowned and waited, standing in the man’s embrace.

‘…Because I…I don’t know if I can now. What if that happens again? What if I hurt you like that again Harry? I had no idea what was happening. My mind was blank. Utterly blank. I am truly so sorry. I would never—

He looked truly troubled and Harry hugged himself to the hard body. ‘I know. I know, we’ll work it out. We’ll puzzle it out together, I promise I am not going anywhere, I can handle it, I can handle you.’ He leaned up and dragged the head down for a kiss with his teeth on the plump flesh of a lip. They moaned and melted into his each other, uneasy but in love.

No one ever said THAT was easy.

Obviously, the blonde wasn’t nearly as mad as he had been or they wouldn’t be kissing, they wouldn’t be holding each other, and Draco wouldn’t be trying to mumble something with their lips pressed together and their tongue’s battling for dominance. They melded into each other perfectly.

‘So?’ Harry questioned after a few moments of this.

‘Hm?’

‘Why did you buy something like that?’

‘…’ Draco’s eyes wandered, and his nose scrunched which with the blonde generally meant he was rather anxious about the truthful answer. ‘Because…I was thinking we’ve been dating for a while now, and it didn’t seem fair that our friends were tying the knot already and we haven’t when if we can get through everything in our past, and our present go figure, then…Maybe we could get past anything?’

Harry moaned and practically melted into the blonde. ‘Really?’ He questioned, scrunching his hands into the soft fabric of the blonde’s dress shirt. ‘Honestly?’

The blonde nodded awkwardly.

‘…Is that…Are you still wanting to ask?’ Harry bit his lip.

‘If we have some incredible make-up sex?’ Draco’s voice quavered with his own body shuddering beneath Harry’s; a suppression of light laughter. ‘Of course, you would have to add in quite a number of incredible cock sucks.’ He went on, running his uninjured fingers through the thick but incredibly soft black strands of mess that sat on his boyfriends head like a dirty mop.

Harry laughed. ‘Deal, but you’re bottoming for an entire month, no, two months.’ His laugh got louder when he heard the snort and the adamant “No”.

‘Month and half then.’

‘Fine. Month and half but you have to give me those—

‘I could give you one now.’ Harry said seductively, his hands shifting to the belt buckle of his boyfriends trousers. They would have to have a lot of apology sex, but Harry didn’t think it would be that hard to forgive the man he loves. They would also probably have to ask Hermione to help them in regards to random bouts of weird possessive blank behaviour.

It would be an awkward conversation; but perhaps they’d leave out a few concerning factors, so they didn’t alarm her, or anyone else for that matter.

‘Um, Draco’ Harry suddenly had a thought as they were heading back to the Floo Chamber; they’d stayed a mandatory 2 hours.

‘Yes?’

‘Why would you need a totem with an added abundance of Fertility??’

His boyfriend snickered, ‘Because I plan on making you more than my husband, Harry. I want to have brats with you.’ He continued laughing as Harry’s face morphed from puzzled to completely bewildered and entirely befuddled. ‘It’s possible. We’ll just have to ask Severus for a few favours.’

‘Oh.’

Draco laughed, anger forgotten, love enhanced, dragging Harry along and tumbling out the other end into their own Floo Chamber, covered in soot, and right then and there, stripping down and commencing apology sex.

He rode Harry amazingly that night, and all six weeks afterwards. 

Harry gave him the most incredible blow jobs all six weeks and onwards.

Six months after that, they got married.

Now, despite not yet figuring out what was strange about that day all those years ago, despite never finding out why Draco had seemed to be possessed, they were happy.

The blonde had never done it again, so it never worried them that they never found out the truth; whatever that might have been. Who knows? Perhaps it had been an effect, counter reaction to Harry’s reaction?

After all, Harry’s magic has always been unpredictable.

So much so, that they had never bothered asking Severus for any help.

 **THE END.**


End file.
